My love for you
by knuxnbat
Summary: A one shot of a Storm and Tat lemon. It's my first one so tell me what you think...PLEASE.


**My love for you**

Hey guys! This is just a testing lemon to see if people like my lemon writing…skills. I just want to see how many people would like to have the lemon in the story 'I Still Want You,' which is an 'M' rated fic about Jet, Wave, Tat, Storm and Blake. So here it goes. My lemony one-shot about Storm and Tat.

---------------------------------------------------

Three months had passed since Storm had moved in with Tat. He was lying down on his bed with his arms behind his head and one leg over the other. They could have shared beds, but Storm didn't want her to go forward with her. He could hear Tat taking a shower.

He was thinking _a lot _about Tat over the past months. He really loved her. He loved her for accepting him, he loved her for her sheepish attitude and he loved her because she would never force him into anything.

Even though she wasa former bartender, she never developed a bad behavior. She might have looked like a slut, but that was part of their dress code. She would flirt with guys, but then again, it was part of work. The more flirt and sex appeal, the more cash.

Storm looked around his room out of boredom and took in the view. His room was white with white fluffy pillows and a white fluffy blanket on a white bed. Everything was white because it was just a guest room. The only actual _things_ in his room were his extreme gear and a blue clock.

Storm heard the shower go off. Storm saw Tat with her bathrobe open revealing a white skimpy bra and white panties.

Storm smiled a bit. He was no longer shy when he saw her with almost nothing on. He heard the kitchen sink faucet being turned on and a cupboard being opened and closed.

After about two minutes, he saw Tat at the opening of his room. He turned to her fully facing her and smirked. She had one arm on the frame of the door and one hand on her hip. She smirked and turned around and walked away.

Storm, who was confused just got up and started to follow her. She led him into her room. When Tat sensed that Storm was at her door, she began to speak.

"Storm. Come inside and close the door."

Storm got kind of nervous. He saw her on her bed looking up at the ceiling with her head resting on top of her arms. She spoke again softly this time.

"Storm? You love me don't you?"

'_What kind of a question was that? Of course I love her! She's the only person I've ever loved in like, forever!'_

"Tat? You know I love you most in my life."

Tat looked over at Storm and smiled. She sat up, crossed her legs and leaned on her hands.

Storm could see **a lot** of cleavage and stomach. He couldn't help but look up and down her body. Tat spoke again this time getting closer to Storm.

"Storm. You're the only boyfriend I've had that hasn't tried to have sex with me, or made me feel uncomfortable. Now…I'll reward you."

Tat turned off one of her lamps which darkened the room enough that it was dark, and enough that hey could still see. Tat slowly removed her white bathrobe sensually making sure that she traced her body and that Storm had an urge in his eyes.

Tat dropped the bathrobe completely and slowly looked from his eyes to his chest, to his stomach and finally, to the front of his jeans. She smirked still looking in that direction and started to move her hands to the front button of his jeans.

Storm began to moan lightly as his private area started to arouse in pleasure. It was then that Storm came to his senses and realized that Tat wanted to actually take it to a new level. He smirked as he saw Tat bending over and saw her breasts. Tat finally un-zipped his pants but she suddenly felt her waist being grabbed. She looked up and saw Storm with a competitive smirk.

Tat mirrored back his action. She began to trace her hands upwards Storms body and when she reached his chest, she began to push him onto the pillow. Tat was now on top of him with her legs spread apart around his. Storm had his hands behind her back. Storm slowly began to trail his hands down to her underwear and started to slip them off.

Tat arched back, looked away from his eyes and started to blush. Storm saw this and began to worry if Tat was all right.

"Tat. You know that if you're not ready, we can always put it off till later."

Tat looked back at him and saw his concern for her. She smiled a sweet smile which showed appreciation for Storm.

"Storm. I want to do this. It's just that…it's my first time…I don't know how it feels."

Storm just lift his hands off of her back and moved the stray hair on her face.

"You'll never know till you try…right?"

Tat leaned down to Storms beak and started to kiss him. When they parted, they were both ready for what would happen.

"Storm…make me feel good about myself."

Storm knew where to start on that one! He slid his hands to her waist and she put her arms around Storm's neck. Storm flipped them over so now, Storm was on top. Storm licked Tat's cheeks and kissed her. He started his way down her. He began kissing her on her neck and she was grunting and moaning like crazy.

'_Man…if she thinks this is pleasurable, wait till I really work her out!"_

Storm Held onto Tat's bra and traced it to the back. He found the hook and un-hooked it. Tat felt her whole body fire in pleasure. Storm slid off her bra and looked at her. Tat looked embarrassed. Storm leaned onto her, her chest touching his and whispered.

"Don't worry."

Tat returned him with a whisper of her own.

"I'm not…please continue."

Storm touched her breasts and kissed her right above them. He continued to trail down kissing her. He reached her stomach. Storm moved his hands towards the elastic of the panties and slid them right off. Storm was blushing all over.

'_So this is what Jet meant when he said that it felt magical.'_

Tat spread her legs wide apart. She wasn't shy anymore. She trust Storm. Storm slid his hands towards her entrance and he teased her by tracing a finger around her area so she would be more anxious. Storm heard a very disappointed grunt so he started to tease her some more.

"Hey Tat? You sure you want this?"

Tat looked at his smiling face and knew he was teasing so she mustered half a smirk. Storm finally pushed a finger inside of her. She moaned out lout as he kept on pushing his fingers in and out of her. With each push, she got wetter and wetter until she couldn't take it anymore.

She forced his fingers out of her and pushed Storm onto the bed sheets and started to pull down his pants and boxers. She got a good view at his _big _size as she wrapped her hands around _it_. She began to pump him slowly and increased the speed when she noticed how much Storm was enjoying it.

Tat finally lay down panting slightly. She looked over to Storm and saw that he was sweating a lot. She laughed, though Storm didn't know why she was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, you…look…like you coming from…a soccer game!"

Storm smirked and grabbed Tat's arms and pushed her onto the bed. He went down to face her entrance and slowly put his tongue inside of her. Storm could feel her entrance wrapped around his tongue. He felt her getting really wet and heard her moans.

He took his tongue out of her and looked at her. She was looking at him with her sea blue eyes.

"Tat? Are you ready?"

Tat nod her head to signify that she was ready for intercourse. Storm held her hips as he slowly began to enter her. He could feel her arch back and grunt in hurt. Storm got worried when prickles of tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Tat?"

Tat opened one eye and breathed out.

"it's…okay….Go harder."

Storm kept sliding into her. He was going in and out of her causing her to slightly scream out. Storm was also sweating and loosing control of himself. He grunt and pulled out of her for the final time.

He was panting heavily as he fell beside Tat on the bed and hugged her, Tat pulled the comforter up both of them, and there lay the couple sound a sleep in just minutes,

**End**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Well…that was my first ever lemon. I feel embarrassed a bit. Please tell me what you though and please give me advice. Thanks!

Knuxnbat ;D 11:43PM

♪**Գ****▼****☻☺♣♥**


End file.
